The Big Stupid Party
by MarshmallowMangle87
Summary: A woman is hosting a big expensive party at Freddy's, and things are happening. Food is missing, things will break, Foxy gets high, Freddy gets pissed, Bonbon gets sick, Mangle can't take it, Toy Chica can't take it, nobody can take it. What now?


**Hey guys!~ This is my first FNAF story. :P **

**In this story, they are not animatronics. They all live in the same apartment outside of the restraint together, though, and all work there. Just clearing that up.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! No rude comments please! :3**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Freddy nodded his head, and just kept agreeing with the woman he was speaking to over the phone. "You're going to be dropping everything off today? Uh huh. So, uh, you're going to be paying today, right? Yeah… 670 dollars, that's it. Hm? Yeah, yeah, we have all of the tables set up. How many kids will be here again?" He wrote everything down in ordered notes, and then hung up when they were done. Chica walked in, holding lots of pizza boxes in her hands. "Hey Freddy," She said, "where do you want these? I need to head to the apartment to pick up my pads, hurry up."

Freddy wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Uh, just set em' on the table. Like, even em' out, you know, 4 on this table, 4 on that one." He replied. "What if there's an odd number of pizzas total instead of even?" Chica asked. "I dunno. Just try your best Chica, and don't eat any of them. This is a very important party."

Chica set the boxes on the counter. "How so?" She cocked her head to the side. "Well, there's going to be a lot of kids,"

Chica rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh great, sounds wonderful." She said. Freddy just ignored her. "And there's going to be _a lot _of food. I mean, they're bringing lots of cupcakes, several cakes, punch, all of that shizz. We're going to have to fix up upstairs." He sighed. "_Upstairs? _We haven't hosted _anything _up there in years!"

"Yeah, I know. But this is a _very _big party, and it needs to be perfect. We're getting good money for it, sooo…" Chica nodded her head. "Good, good. But we're all getting a share of the money this time, right?"

"Well yeah, everyone who shows up. Remember Bonbon skipped that last party?"

Chica nodded her head again. "Well she was sick with some sort of stomach flu."

"Well she wasn't there, so she didn't get her share."

Chica just sighed and went back over to the boxes. "Alright. I'm going to sort these out then go to the apartment."

"Kay'." Freddy said, looking down at his phone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chica used her keys to unlocked the apartment door, and walked in. "Hey," She called, putting her phone away. "Anyone home?"

"Yeah." Toy Bonnie called. "I'm over here." She sneezed. "Bless you." Chica said, sitting down next to the blue bunny. "…Thanks." She muttered back, taking her phone out, scrolling Instagram. She sniffed then wiped her nose, then sneezed again. "What's your problem?" Chica asked, getting up so she could go into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Bobon lied. "I just feel… Lousy, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, my stomach hurts, and my head hurts, and I'm hot and can't stop sneezing." She explained. "Then why don't you stay home? Tonight there's going to be lots of kids at the place."

"Don't you know what happens if you don't come to work? You don't get paid. I need money."

"Why? We all pay rent for the apartment…"

"Yeah, I know. But I need it for other things, too." She sneezed. She then groaned. "I think I'm going to go take something." She muttered, getting out of her seat lazily, then heading down the hallway. "Alrighty then." Chica said, just now finishing making her sandwich. "Darn it," She growled. "I forgot to add the cheese to my grilled cheese."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Okay, so are we going to do the dance this time, or are Bonnie and Bonbon?" Mangle asked Foxy, who was currently reading a comic book. "Uh, let's just let them do it. I don't feel like it tonight, you know?"

"But we made them do it last time."

"And? I don't feel like doing it."

"But Foxy."

"But Mangie."

"Don't call me Mangie."

"Why not?"

"It's not my name."

"Or is it?"

Mangle just growled, and left Foxy alone in the Pirate Cove. On her way out, she accidentally bumped into Toy Freddy. "Oh, there you are. I was going to just _walk in, _but I didn't just in case you know, you and Foxy were _playing around._" He smiled. Mangle just stared at him awkwardly, then nodded her head slowly. "Anyway," Toy Freddy said, his eyes looking to his side. "Freddy wants to know who's going to perform the dance."

"Uh, Bonnie and Bonbon apparently." She replied with a shrug. "Again?"

"Yeah, Foxy says he doesn't feel like doing it tonight." She explained. "But we'll do it next time, I promise."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'm sure they won't mind. I mean, they love dancing." Toy Freddy said, writing things down on the paper he had clipped to his clip board. Mangle continued to look at him. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not." She half-laughed. Toy Freddy just turned around and walked off, still marking things on the paper. Mangle began walking the opposite way of him, towards the stairs that of course led to the room above. She had never been up there for some reason. She was always stationed downstairs.

As she went up the stairs, she noticed the colorful paint that they had been painted with before was fading. A picture of the band that some kid had drawn was still hung, and for some reason gave her the creeps. There were a lot of old drawings hung here and there, and then there were some pictures that had been taken with a camera.

She continued up the stairs until she reached the top. There stood a woman, setting a big cake in the center of the table, two men helping her do so. Another woman was over to the right, decorating some cupcakes. Mangle watched all of the people work, and she was impressed. The food looked amazing, she could just walk over there and eat it. It smelt good, too.

She had noticed that the humongous cake in the center had all of the band members on it, Freddy in the middle with his mic of course. She smiled at it. It was so greatly done, whoever made it deserved a round of applause.

The woman turned her head to see Mangle, and she smiled. "Why hello there." She grinned. "Hello." Mangle replied. "And who is this party for?"

"My son, Alexander. He's turning 7 today." She replied. "Ooh." Mangle responded. "Has he ever had a party here before?"

"No, last time it was Chuck E. Cheeses."

Mangle frowned. "Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll have even more fun here! We have more games, you know." She laughed. "Plus, our floors are cleaner."

The woman nodded. "I noticed." She laughed. Mangle laughed with her, then stopped after a few seconds. "Okay, well, I hope he has a good birthday. Everything looks very nice and yummy." She giggled. "Oh, thank you, I've had a lot of people help me this year. He's going to love it, I know he will."

"Samantha!" The woman that had been decorating cupcakes shouted. "Yes?" The mother Mangle was speaking to responded. "We forgot to pick up that ice cream cake! We got to go, come on!"

"Oh great! Ok, let's go!" They both darted down the stairs. Mangle watched them. She then noticed she had the room to herself. She looked at all of the food. "Wow. Wonder how long it took to make all of this." She said to herself. She then walked over to the table with a red table cloth, and picked up a cookie. "I'm sure one wouldn't hurt…" She said with a smiled. She tossed it in her mouth and began chewing. Her eyes went wide. "These are amazing!" She exclaimed. She swallowed, then stared at the cookies in awe.

"Alright, I'll be up here for the part for sure." She said, heading for the stairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chica knocked at the bathroom door. "Hey, hurry up in there, I got to change." She said. "Okay, h-hang on…" Bonbon called from inside. She flushed the toilet and wiped the vomit off of her mouth. "You can come in…" She muttered.

Chica turned the door handle and opened the door. She stared at Bonbon, who had been sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?" She wondered. "Hm? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…" Bonbon said, using the sink to help her up. She then darted back to the floor again, clutching her stomach as she moaned in pain. Chica's eyes went wide. "Are you sure you're okay?" She leaned down and got next to the blue bunny, putting her hand on her forehead. "You're really hot."

"I'm fine, just help me up." Bonbon said. Chica did as told, and then watched Bonbon struggle towards her room, using the walls to help her walk the whole way. "Hey! You should really stay home tonight." Chica called after her. "I'm fine!" Bonbon shouted back, closing her bedroom door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meh. Hope you enjoyed or whatever. O3O Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
